The present disclosure relates to a molten metal holding container to which a double insulating wall structure is applied.
A molten metal holding container that contains molten metal in a heat retaining state has been known. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-196171 discloses a molten metal holding container in which an inner wall of a container for containing molten metal is formed by at least two types of segment members having different functions.